


Bottoms are rare in the Crimson Waste

by BotBotZ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Adora Notices not only do the buff woman of the Crimson waste like other buff woman but also her lithe power bottom girlfriend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

Catra understands she screwed up. She gets reminded only every second, constantly berating herself over her past choices for conquest for days on end now. Yeah it was the past but that doesn’t change the influence and impressions she made. 

After everything the magicat caused she was ready to atone for all her wrongs. The kidnapping of some Princess alliance members while blowing up kingdoms, more kidnapping...she noticed the sea-saw of repetitive decision. Which only led to fuel her distasteful emotions in her mind. She could only imagine what life or death sentence would be decided for her by the Princesses. Glimmer would probably argue with Mermista for dibs on execution. 

The more she thought about it, death seemed like a wonderful eerie peace. However, whatever gods were on her side enjoyed her continuous path towards redemption. If she could even call it that, yet quickly things seem to be going well with all the successful rebuilding on Etheria until she heard of her return to the centre of the Crimson Waste. 

“You’ll fit right in, no trouble at all! Besides don’t they love you there?” he chirps grinning, all bright and happily, like he just said the most amazing proposition. Passing off some official documents towards the sparkly queen. 

“They Hate Me! I brought the horde into their territory then imprisoned those who wouldn’t obey as soldiers.” She says, with a repulse lilt in her voice. 

“Look just,” she growled out shortly as she  
carded a hand through her hair, asking reluctantly, “Why can’t you send Adora or I don’t know Perfuma?” 

Honestly she knows why but that doesn’t stop her from suggesting the idea. She-ra would have been a better choice given she can literally fix most things with her magic. Perfuma because of obvious reasons given she can control plants. 

The Queen placed the document back on top of the stack and sighed loudly, staring at her, the magicat realized there was no negotiating this decision. 

“Huntara will be here tomorrow. You leave at sunrise.”

“Yes Your Majesty...” she says with a grimace, crossing her arms and sauntering away. 

***

“Hot. So Fucking Hot,” Catra thought. It was warm enough with just her fur on average days but she could feel the beads of sweat, gross and sticky clutching to her coat. It was better to not attempt to wipe it as it would push her fur in different directions. 

The small woman mumbled profanities to herself as she irritably tugged on her tight clothing, the weather back in brightmoon was starting to sound like a godsend. Quickly the magicat was beginning to regret her decision to not change into something more weather appropriate thanks to the suns rays beating down on her with every labored task. 

The small woman suppose that she’s supposed to be building something, but the blistering heat clouded her attention. 

“I can’t take this anymore.” After one too many trips to and from crowded metal cutter, Catra’s resolve snapped. She frankly could careless for the old horde uniform as it was one of the few things she could claim was actually hers. Sharped black claws tore against the smooth maroon fabric as the shreds were thrown discarded onto the sand. Her tail flicked happily behind her, relaxing with every passing second finally as she no longer was constricted by the elastic material. 

Contemplating she chose to not tear the remaining upper collar. Surely one of the tailors in Brightmoon could attach it to another fabric. Guess she would be spending the rest of her work similar to the other Crimson Waste residents, in strapless attire and shorts. 

***

“You need help removing the rest?” 

Catra’s ears perk up as she turns to see a really tall woman staring down at her. There’s several streaks of dirt smudged on the woman’s angular face, all along her exquisitely toned arms. The tall woman is so stacked Catra’s confident she could snap her in half. Her eyes bore into the Magicats mismatched ones as she swallows. 

Catra stands her ground, mouth curled up slightly on one side.


	2. 2

The hybrid doesn't get the chance to retort with some sassy response, before the muscular woman leans her head closer, licking her lips. They were close enough that the magicat could see the tracks from beads of sweat left as they fell down from the large woman’s temple. 

“It’s be an honor to help the strongest in the Crimson Waste.”

Catra blinked, rolling her bi-colored eyes, as she shifted on her feet under the intense look. 

The woman was overconfident and sure enough pushing the diminutive patience Catra had that morning. She did not give a damn about making nice to locals in the middle of a 110° degree desert. 

She looks to riposte something back, but the magicat instead settles into a quiet laugh, then an even softer hum, before bending over to retrieve the abandon metal plate she tossed away earlier. 

For the Crimson Waste woman, everything about the smaller hybrid was delightful to watch. 

She watches in rapt fascination, eyes slide lower, drawn to the magicats waist and hips at every shift of her position, just skimming along the waistband, then to the strapless bra that’s helping to obscure her view.

Although she knows she should move along, the magicat can’t bring herself to without having the final say. The corners of her mouth twitched, forming a sadistic smile, mentally patting herself on the back that she’s better for controlling her claws when lashing out, while her her temper still needs work. 

Her piercing gaze under those thick lashes, locking with shining silver. Her pretty lips curved, fangs exposed slightly,

“Then help yourself.”

She offered, in a way that surely wasn’t meant to be taken as innocent. It wasn’t so loudly malicious either, compared to her tone and demeanor of her record as a Force Captain. Any regular horde soldier would have understood the reply as a death threat. 

Yet the second the words pass the brunettes lips, it caused the women’s face to fall slightly, morphing into a lopsided grin, their gaze flirtatiously altering between the magicats face and exposed cleavage. Her body arches towards Catra’s small, but well compact frame. 

“Quite the temptress,” she says, taking that as an invitation to explore. 

Subconsciously, the woman strokes her fingers over the fading chip implant marks left by Prime, down her body into the dip of her waist. Sweat glistens across her fur, the towering broad feels it wet against her fingertips.

Instinctively the magicat pulls away, her hip bumping against the small workbench, one hand braced on its surface as she leans for support against the sturdy metal frame.

Yet the woman’s body follows her motion, her arm wrapping around her again, aiding to lift her on to the metal. Wedging her way closer towards the feline. 

Catra groaned at the contact, because what dumbass presses someone into metal that’s been basking in heat waves all morning. 

Large Hands settle on her waist, idly tracing lightly over the magicats dark exposed stripes. The magicat places one set of claws scratching into the reflective surface, while the other instinctively reaches ripping into the woman’s fabric. 

Accepting that Catra’s squirming, flushed face, and rising breaths got heavier from interest at her ministrations. Halting a mere few inches in front of her face,

“You like it rough, huh.” Her voice, deep, and clear descends up on her, the hint of that bold assertiveness that reads the edge of lechery. 

The feline cringed at the voice, unable to resisted the urge to snarl at the woman.

“Fuck Y-“

but is cut off by someone clearing their throat approaching from behind. 

A Large callus palm cups Catra’s face, turning her attention above her, there is another Woman similarly built as the other. 

The magicat can’t help but wonder if this is the actual reason Adora comes to the crimson waste, and if training is more of an excuse or a codeword. 

She’s pulled from her thoughts by a sudden stroke down her back, the large hand coming to curl the magicats tail along her forearm. 

“Room for one more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora to Catra’s rescue next chapter >30
> 
> I’m being strongly side tracked by #BullAdora on Twitter.


	3. .

Adora excitedly rushed back to Brightmoon after helping Perfuma. 

Her latest mission involved carrying crates full of flowers and fresh rich soil into skiffs for the reconstruction of the FrightZone, er...Scorpian Kingdom, she had to remind herself of the change. 

She promised Catra she wouldn’t be long, and actually made good on her task to work quickly today, after successfully completing all loading and unloading crates before noon. 

Her problem now was that she couldn’t find the magicat anywhere she looked, the balcony in their room- empty, the training room- empty, the kitchen- empty, not counting everyone else who was already enjoying their break. 

They specifically agreed to meet for lunch so where was she?

“She might be in the Garden.” The blonde thought a loud, as she paced through the dining hall towards the open Garden, munching on her final piece of bread. 

“Adora!” 

The twin shouts of her name pull her attention, there on the ground near the rose shrubs were Bow and Glimmer. 

“Hey, am I interrupting your date?” She joked laughing at the blush that crept against bows cheeks. 

“Ahem, no it’s just a small picnic for two or three if we split the sandwiches.” His voicing softly drifting off during his excuse for an explanation. Quickly picking up his tone,

“You’re more then welcome to join us, come sit down here.” He moved over slightly pushing away some items placed atop the blanket before motioning for her to sit. 

The tall blonde sat but refused to eat anything,

“Thanks but I’m actually looking for Catra have you guys seen her. We promised to meet for lunch today. “

Her friends gave each other a look before replying,

“Well uh..” Bow started, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“I kind of sent her to the Crimson Waste.” Glimmer finish, taking a drink from her glass. 

“What?!” Adora panicked, jumping to her feet. “How long has she been there?” 

Her voice raising at the implication of Catra being alone near people she technically conquered. 

“Like 2, no wait, 4 hours now. Listen, I’m sure she’s doing perfectly fine and to prove it I’ll take you there. “ 

Glimmers assurance helped relieve some of Adora’s nerves, but she did feel slightly guilty for stopping her friends lunch date. 

Folding the blanket up Bow placed it on the bench followed by the basket,  
after stashing away everything back into the it. 

In an instant they were teleported to the insides of the Waste. The blonde hoped she would find her magicat soon before any problems could occur. 

~~~

Catra groaned in annoyance, she hadn´t anticipated all the blandishments that came with returning to the Crimson Waste. 

Amorous is apparently all that is known by most locals considering the ogling stares she’s gathered from the public scene they’ve created. 

The brunette can tell she has zoned out in her thoughts for too long when she feels the loose grip tighten into a firm tug on her tail, 

“Ah!” Her shock came out a notch higher than expected. The response taken as encouragement, quickly followed by a warm puff of air against her ear. 

The taller woman’s callous fingers moved from the magicats hips in a careless line down her side, thumbing along the waistband of her shorts.The brunettes fur brisked at the touch. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, how do I stop this?” The magicat couldn’t stop thinking to herself in attempt to plan a way out. Her recollecting brought the bar to mind, if she could find Huntara she could get a call to Glimmer. She just had to play interested with the two large women long enough to get past their advances. 

“Back to using Manipulation tactics, well what’s the worse that could happen?” She planned to herself. 

Catra lifted one of her own hands and trailed it along the woman’s toned bicep. The other hand gripping her wrist causing a pause to its trek down her abdomen. 

The grin she gave them was both playful and sensual. 

“It’s so hot out, maybe first we could cool down. Get drinks?”

The magicat speaks up, changing the mood slightly, eyes lidded. 

“Then after ya know,” 

The feline glides her palm along the woman’s jawline, gripping her chin firmly she drags her closer towards her face. Catra abruptly pulls away, leaning back to engage the attention of the second woman behind her. 

“maybe we can go somewhere less...crowded.”

As the magicat finished her remark her ears swiveled in the direction of a familiar sound. A low drawn out whistle that brought even more attention around her then she wanted to collect. 

The feline blinked, wide eyes as she noticed the rest of the Best Friends Squad staring at the public display she was apart of. 

Of course the whistle came from the sparkly queen, Catra attempted to glare slightly but jumped when she recognized her girlfriends expression. 

“So, is this why you’re so ‘well known’ in the Crimson Waste.” 

Her words bite anger and jealousy, eyes illuminated, shining brightly with magic, visible even with the suns rays casting over her face. 

“H-hey A-Adora...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I mean I didn’t technically lie. 
> 
> Happy Late Bday to Adora ;P 
> 
> Let’s see how angry Adora is next chap


	4. .

Catra didn’t get to finish her community service in the Crsimson Waste. To embarrass her further Glimmer made Huntara agree that she’s banned from returning without guarded supervision of a Brightmoon army solider. 

*  
“I don’t need a ‘glorified bodyguard’ Sparkles!” The magicat retorted at the exchange taking place, as if her presence was non existent. 

“Maybe you don’t, but a witness would be nice to avoid ‘casualties’ from your rendezvous.”

The Queen spoke handing a paper back to Huntara of what the feline could only assume involved her in some way. The document certainly looked diplomatic based on the slight gold accents. 

“Ahaha! Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to keep an eye on a kitten in heat myself. Especially one so infamous, the people of the Crimson Waste are more then willing to lend a hand, or In your case several. “

The Lilac women’s bawdy reply didn’t help sooth the blondes assumptions. Nor did it help the felines case in being ‘unwelcome to the crimson waste.’

“Right, well if we’re done here and it seems we are, Glimmer. “ Adora spoke directly, her eyes holding a piercing glare of light towards the larger women. 

*

The teleport back to Brightmoon had to be the worse silent treatment Catra has ever dealt with. When shadow weaver ignored her, whatever. When Scorpia left to the rebellion, she’ll admit it hurt, but the fury held behind the blondes eyes spoke volumes. She could understand the blonde feeling irritated, but being completely brushed off didn’t help Catra’s own worries. 

When they were in a war it was different, so different. But now, with the way Adora refused to even glance in the magicats direction after they arrived in their shared room broke her heart. 

“Adora-“ 

The magicat tried to be the first to communicate, reaching out to lace her fingers against her lovers. Reaffirm her feelings and promise everything’s okay despite the tension between them. 

Until the blonde slapped away her hand. 

“I’m going for a walk.” She growled lowly, As she left the feline in their room to bask in her thoughts, to her ears that remark sounded hurt. 

Catra held firm until she was certain the warrior’s footsteps disappeared down the hall. Once she realized she too was alone with her thoughts, she broke, downcast tears that morphed resentful. 

Her own frustrations began to boil over as she subjected herself to the negative notions replaying the days events in her mind. 

“If Adora wanted to stay mad then let her.” The emotions spoke, Catra took a breath. She couldn’t allow her own tracks to fall on to old patterns. She gathered her things heading to wash away her problems. 

The magicat spent a good while soaking, processing her thoughts on where things could have gone better. She eventually found her way to the bed after waiting for the other girl to return. 

The feline contemplated whether falling asleep first before her girlfriend came back would benefit their current argument. Early sleep meant an earlier morning discussion about today, if lucky that Adora didn’t leave first thing for her daily routine. 

Otherwise She wouldn’t be seen until the afternoon Princess meeting. The last thing Catra needed was the entire alliance being told what happened at the Waste, having to suffer that embarrassment again, big no thanks. The magicat decides dealing with emotions in the morning is no longer an option, and waits. 

The felines ears perk at the sound of Adora’s heavy steps resonating through the empty halls. Catra stays in bed, on her side, facing away from the door as the blonde returns. 

There’s a low clang from the door as it is shut and locked, sealing the magicats fate. She anticipates for the warrior to retreat to the mattress before bringing any attention to their issue from earlier. 

Assuming that the blonde doesn't wish to speak of it out of nerves that the other girl might run. Catra listens, ears taking careful notes of clothes rustling, and the heavy boots being removed. 

It was evident that the magicat was awake based on the way her tail anxiously thumped against the covers, coming to halt when the mattress gave way to extra weight. 

She would have turned to face the other girl on her own if not for the hand that took her arm, yanking the feline around. Anger still evident in the blondes eyes as they flashed, they looked deep, clouded, SheRa’s magic sparking dimly. 

Catra raised her palm to caress the blondes cheek, but the warriors other hand took hold of her wrist, pinning both her hands above her head. Making sure her body covered most of the magicat, her weight pressing the smaller woman into the mattress. 

The magicat stared back at the shiny blue eyes, arousal laced in her own at the blondes rock hard dick pressed between their bodies. The look in her eyes said she wanted to initiate something, but couldn't. Instead she spoke into the darkness,

"You belong to me." She whispered. Jealousy laced in her words, yet the tone held some other meaning. 

In attempt to draw the warrior in, Catra lifted her arms, clutching at her broad shoulders. 

“No." She snarled, taking her hands and placing them back near the magicats head firmly. 

This time Adora held her arms in place before slowly moving lower, her weight adjusting as her hands trailing along the felines chest, sliding toward her waist. Her fingers toyed against the edge of the fabric, before raising it enough to be over the feline’s head but restraining her arms. 

The ache beginning to grow between her legs at every small dry thrust the blonde gave. 

“Adora.” The magicat gasp at the rough touches, feeling herself get warmer at the blondes manhandling.

The Princess pulls back slightly, releasing the feline from under her weight. Completely retreating until she was kneeling back. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Catra’s ears swiveled at the apology, tensing as the blonde continues. 

“What?” 

“It’s my fault. If I wasn’t so busy being SheRa all the time then you wouldn’t have felt so neglected to search for attention. I’m Sorry.”

The magicat stared in disbelief, before it eventually clicked. Of course her hero complex idiot would blame herself. 

“What?”, Catra found herself repeating, “That doesn’t- Adora No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chap~ 
> 
> ______  
> This just in yes I am planning to post another WIP before finishing my current fics. Shhhhh........


	5. Chapter 5

The magicat rose up from the bed, tossing her shirt to the ground so she was no longer restricted, before pushing the blonde at arms length to make more room, her hands drifted to hold her face initiating eye contact that Catra felt was much needed for what she had to say. 

“I’m. Not. Cheating. on. You! “ 

she emphasized each word, hoping surely her idiot could grasp how stupid it sounded being said between them. 

“Well I- it’s just I haven’t- when we”

Catra could go without the rambles and to make her point clear she pressed a finger to the warriors still babbling lips, Silencing her quickly. 

“Adora.”

She starts to grab the blonde attention again. 

“Catra.” 

Adora mumble against the finger still trying to quiet her. Her callous hands reaching up to the lithe woman’s shoulder before gliding down to grip the feline wrist. She brings the hand cupping her face into a firm hold at her lap. 

Her other hand pulling the magicats palm off her lips and presses a chaste kiss to her fingers. 

“If you’re unhappy you can say it,”

Adora begins, fighting the urging tightness of her throat. She doesn’t want to believe her own words but she feels Catra shouldn’t feel obligated to stay when she never did. 

“I-“

She breathes deeply, inching back on the bed, staring intently to their interlocked hands refusing to meet the other girls heterochromic eyes. 

“I can accept if I’m not good enough...anymore.”

Catra can see the way her eyes flash electric blue, the way she’s withholding herself and her wants for her. To accept whatever Catra wants, but she isn’t listening. Instead she’s feeding into the old manipulations shadow weaver put over her head about being the best, always the best. 

“...If you’re not... satisfied. I can acc....”

Catra’s had enough of that old bat constantly controlling her and Adora, she’s done with her idiots babbling too. At this point it’s just white noise in the background to her own thoughts. 

Releasing one of her hands out of Adora’s hold she flex her palm, sharp metal cutting claws on full display. Adora winced at the sight expecting a full gash across her face from the magicat. 

Catra brought her hand up to the blondes throat, she gave a light graze against the pristine skin before her claws clipped into the fabric of the warriors collar, making a quick slice through to the bottom. 

Reaching under the shirt, she scratched her path down the taut abdomen. Adora’s breath hitched, obviously aroused by the action as her face tinted a faint blush. 

“Listen Princess,”

Catra was done playing nice and trying to talk things through when it was clear she wasn’t being listened to. 

“What you think happened at the waste didn’t happen. They were bothering me, and wouldn’t take what I said seriously. I had a plan in motion before you arrived.”

“A plan for what free drinks and a quick lay before I retuned?”

The warrior countered, gasping at the reflex of Catra’s claws digging into her skin, crescent shapes forming beneath them. It didn’t stop the narrow glare that took her features. 

“A plan to get me to Huntara!” 

At the name the warrior snapped, grabbing both the magicats arms she pulled her into a rough pin. The brunettes back hit the mattress as Adora asserted her strength in holding her down. Her eyes shining brightly through the piercing glare, as she snarled her reply.

“You Were Going to Fuck Huntara?”

Adora still wasn’t listening and was only becoming more agitated by every word the magicat spoke. Catra was tired of fighting it, her ears pinned back,she turned refusing to meet the blondes eyes. She wasn’t going to fight but she was going to express her truth whether it was believed or not. 

Her tone was dry, but her voice cracked during her explanation, powering through as wet tears made their appearance down her cheeks. 

“I’m not some bitch in heat, Adora. I was going to Huntara because I knew she could get me in contact with glimmer. They were treating me like a piece of ass and I just wanted to go back home.”

Adora released her hold, unpinning the felines arms from their position, yet holding her weight as to not crush the feline under her. 

At the confession Adora thought on it and it made sense. Ever since they were younger the brunette always held a tough exterior, a mask for any emotion and her ability as an ex-horde solider to gain favor by manipulating situations. 

Manipulating...it finally clicked for her. All the trauma and hard decision from staying with shadow weaver during the war. Catra wasn’t sleeping around behind her back in the crimson waste. She actually was trying to find her fastest way back to bright moon even if it meant a little sickness from glimmer teleporting. 

Adora dipped face into the magicats neck, breathing in before responding softly,

“I’m sorry.”

The blonde pressed her weight on to the smaller woman, holding her tight while she spoke. 

“I didn’t mean...”, she inhaled, “please forgive me.”

Catra gripped at her back, claws getting caught on the fabric of her shirt, she pulled her closer breathing in the warriors scent. She chuckles at the interaction wanting a distraction from the gross onslaught of constant expressing verbal emotions. 

“You’re such an idiot.” She whispers into the blondes ear. Purring at the sudden attention the warrior is giving her neck, she curls her tail along the warriors waist. 

Adora took notice, paying special attention to scratching deeply into that beautifully sensitive base. The magicat tried suppressing her mewls as the blonde rubbed her fingers deeper. 

“I know." She whispered into her ear. "We are taking brightmoon guards next time we are in the crimson waste." Adora shifted, moving lower, her lips continued their trek down the felines neck. 

Catra turned, their faces almost touching as she spoke,

“I don’t need guards.” She panted. 

“They’re not for you. They’re for me, because I’m gonna kill those buff woman who touched you.” 

The magicat swallowed hard at the notion. A mighty 8 ft ancient warrior Princess protecting her dignity, and claiming her publicly rubbed Catra in all the right ways. 

“Adora." She breathed out. The blonde went over to her ear and whispered,

“You’re mine, kitten.” 

She tugged Catra’s tail while pressing her mouth to her pulse point, sucking on the skin, before leave a firm bite just above the felines collarbone.

The magicat release soft whimpers at the affections turning into a moan. 

Adora mouthed at the exposed breast, her lips closed over one of the hardening peaks, her tongue swirling around one nipple while her free hand roughly pinched at the other. 

The purrs from the feline continue to pour out at the ministrations by the blonde. Adora slides her knee in between Catra’s legs, she felt herself grinding slowly.

“Want you,” she breathes out. “To fuck me.”

Dragging her claws south, she shreds the remains of what is left of Adora’s shirt. The motion brought her hands down to the warriors pants, clawing at the waistband rather then unbuttoning them and pulling them down.

“Gonna fuck my kitten." Adora growls, smirking against the felines neck, the magicat started squirming on the bed looking for more friction then just the blondes leg. 

“Yours. All Yours.” Catra whimpers. 

The warrior groans,pulling the feline foreword to be flipped around then backwards until she bumped back face down against the bed. Her forehead landing against her shoulder, as she begun rubbing herself against the magicat renewed hardness. 

Adora shudders at the shallow dry thrusts, pants becoming a serious barrier between her and each time the magicat throws her hips back. 

“You feel so good,” she breathes against the shell of the cats ear. “But I know somewhere that feels better. “

Adora quickly pulled down her pants and boy shorts. She grips at the brunettes thighs, feeling up to the felines underwear before gradually pulling them down. Catra purrs at the touch, moaning at the hands gripping the flesh of her ass, spreading her pussy open,

“Please, please.” Catra begged as she closed her eyes, pressing herself against Adora’s cock. 

‘’Who does this pussy belong to?‘’ Adora asked as she grabbed onto Catra’s hips, lining herself up against the magicats entrance. 

“Princess Adora.”

The blonde thrust in one motion, bottomed out, letting out a soft groan. The feline moaned as she adjusted to the stretch, Adora pulled out and snapped her hips forward just as quickly. 

“That right.” She groaned as she pounded into the brunette. Catra moaned loudly, she loved the feel her warriors hips slamming against her ass. Claws raked against the pillow, tearing deep streaks into their mattress. 

Just as roughly the feline felt the tug on her tail, time with the blondes thrusts, pulling her back towards her cock. 

“My kitten. you’re so good,” she praised, slumping foreword as she kissed her shoulders and neck softly. Her thrust unrelenting as she got closer to the edge. “Such a good girl. My good girl.”

The feline gasped sending a chill down her spine, she laved her tongue over her ear once more before returning to bite down the junction of her neck. 

Adora groaned, sinking all of her weight against her girlfriend, white-hot cum painting the magicats walls. 

Catra’s lips are parted for heavy breaths, moaning loud and arching back up, a few more shallow thrusts, as her own orgasm ripped through her.

“Yours~” Catra softly purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy~ this is now complete. 
> 
> That’s for joining me on another dumb ride. Let’s see where my ride goes next.

**Author's Note:**

> My new ride has started.


End file.
